Last Minute
by alkadmist
Summary: [For #NulisRandom2015 ; Day 4] Dimenit terakhir, akhirnya Sasuke menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya untuk Sakura. Untuk seseorang yang telah rela meluangkan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk melihat Sasuke mati. Ficlet, AU, OOC. Mind to Read and Review?


Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story line by **timochin**

[Untuk **#NulisRandom2015** ]

 **Warning!** Ficlet, OOC, AU, Typo, Missing Text, etc.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

10 Jam sebelumnya..

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang itu. Yaah, kau tahu? Semacam ruang interogasi antara sang penjahat dengan polisi. Ya, Sakura kini sedang berada di penjara tempat 'pahlawannya' ditahan.

Setelah memantapkan hati, ia ingin bertemu dengan pahlawannya sebelum dia dieksekusi mati. Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa seorang penjahat seperti Uchiha Sasuke dapat menjadi pahlawannya Sakura? Itu semua berawal dari ketidaksengajaan. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan, karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya –meski Sasuke sebetulnya seorang kriminal kelas atas.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke adalah orang jahat. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa harus berterima kasih banyak padanya.

Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia mendengar berita bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tertangkap dan akan segera dieksekusi mati.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan menganggap bahwa kematian Sasuke adalah hal yang paling diinginkan, terutama bagi pihak keluarga yang telah 'dijahati' oleh Sasuke. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sakura malah merasa sedih. Pasalnya, ia tahu mengapa alasan Sasuke bersikap seperti itu.

Orang tuanya dibunuh, dan dia dibesarkan oleh seorang pembunuh.

Sakura merasa, itu bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Karena keadaan yang memicunya untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar kebaikan.

Memang, pada awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang Sasuke malah menghubungi Sakura (tentu saja lewat polisi yang bertugas) untuk segera menemuinya. Dan itu, membuat Sakura merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia akan bertemu Sasuke sebelum ia menghadapi ajalnya.

Dan disinilah Sakura berada. Tepat di hadapan sang kriminal –Sasuke.

"Umm.. Hey, a-apa kabar?" Sakura tahu, itu bukanlah perkataan yang cocok sebagai pembukaan di keadaan yang seperti ini. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kegugupannya.

"A-aah, kau pasti baik kan.." Lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke tetap membisu.

"Aku dengar, nanti kau akan.. Yaaah, kau tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ap-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada satu patahpun yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya. Ia masih enggan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Umm.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ini tidak adil untukmu. Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Lingkungan yang membuatmu seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Tidak sepantasnya kau dihukum mati seperti ini. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku merasa keberatan atas keputusan hakim. Kau tidak harus dieksekusi.."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, tatapan Sasuke berubah. Marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa, dicampur menjadi satu. Menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuk Sakura.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak membelaku waktu itu?"

Seketika mata Sakura membulat kaget. Suara Sasuke yang begitu menusuk mampu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau membelaku ketika sebuah keputusan telah ditetapkan?"

"Sas—"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang berada disini? Membelaku ketika semuanya akan berakhir?"

"—suke.."

"KENAPA?!"

"Maaf.."

Hanya satu kata itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang. Ia tahu, ia telah membuat Sasuke kecewa. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah mengalir dipipinya.

"Maaf Sasuke.. A-aaku—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi."

Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada disini.

"Tunggu! Kumohon tunggu sebentar.."

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, niatnya untuk kembali ke selnya memudar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Kenapa tadi kau menghubungiku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau menolak?" Tanya Sakura, ia mulai bisa mengontrol emosi yang tadi sempat memuncak.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi entah mengapa, seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, Sakura menebak bahwa selama ini.. Selama Sasuke dipenjara, tak ada satupun orang yang menghubunginya selain Sakura.

"Kau.. Apa tidak ada yang menemuimu selama ini?" Tanya Sakura pelan sambil menatap dalam mata Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Seolah tidak ada yang perlu dijawabnya. Karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah.. Ya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab langsung. Yang ada, Sasuke malah menghela nafas berat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab,

"aku takut."

Jawaban singkat dan padat dari Sasuke, mampu mebuat Sakura membulatkan matanya lagi. Seorang Sasuke takut.. Benar-benar diluar dugaan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, ini memang tidak pantas untukku. Tapi aku takut mati."

"Kau—"

"Aku takut mati sendirian.."

"—Jadi.. Karena itu kau menghubungiku?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa menjawab.

"Tapi a-aaku.. takut melihat darah.." gumam Sakura menyesal, ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan melihat darah.."

Tak lama setelah itu, petugas kepolisian datang menjemput Sasuke. Waktunya sudah habis.

"Sasuke…" lirih Sakura sambil melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Kini ia tahu, betapa kesepiannya seorang Sasuke. Betapa inginnya ia menjadi orang normal dan mendapat teman seperti dirinya –Sakura.

-oOo-

11.56 p.m.

Disinilah sekarang Sakura berada. Di sebuah tempat dimana para saksi duduk untuk melihat eksekusi mati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terhalang oleh pembatas berkaca. Sengaja, Sakura memilih tempat duduk paling tengah. Agar ia dapat melihat Sasuke lebih jelas.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir tengah malam. Beberapa menit lagi, ia akan melihat Sasuke di eksekusi, tepat saat tengah malam. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke telah memasuki ruang eksekusinya.

Sasuke memandang ke arah kursi 'maut'nya. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi itu. Para dokter yang berada di sampingnya, mulai memasukan selang suntikan pada lengannya. Kemudian, para pendeta dari gereja mulai mendoakannya.

11.58 p.m.

Seorang pria berjas berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memandang ke arah para saksi, mencoba untuk mencari Sakura. Dan ketika mata _onyx_ -nya bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ Sakura, ia sedikit tersenyum. Dimenit terakhir, akhirnya Sasuke menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Kemudian, cairan berupa obat 'mati' mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya melalui selang suntikan yang telah dipasangkan tadi.

00.00 a.m.

Sakura melihat, Sasuke lemas tak berdaya. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras melewati pipinya hingga jatuh ke permukaan.

Ya, Sasuke telah mati.

 **THE END.**


End file.
